


[Podfic] The Code

by DuendeVerde4



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry says, “Maybe we should have gotten the lovebirds their own table,” and that’s the point where Dick can’t take it anymore.</p><p>In which there are fake relationships, bro codes, schemes and surprisingly supportive mentors. Oh, and some cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Code

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166543) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> From the YJ Anon Meme, for the prompt: How about a fic where everyone thinks that Robin and Kid Flash are together. Batman and FLash are okay with this too(maybe they're together). The truth is that they're not, Robin is just trying to help Wally get M'gann's attention.
> 
> ALSO, everyone thinks M'gann and Superboy are dating, but M'gann is just trying to help him get Robin's attention.
> 
> Frustrated!Robin = "He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend."

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r572ohvplp5trqg/the%20code1.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 7,46 MB | **Duration:** 16:16

  
---|---


End file.
